Something in the Wind
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Julia receives a strange dream while trying to cure Barnabas. Set after show's end. Barnabas/Julia
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is _very _different from what I usually write and I'm pretty sure there will be moments where the characters are OOC. I apologize in advance for these moments. Enjoy! :D

**(04/04/12)  
><strong>**A/N 2: I noticed the other day that there are a boatload (and more) of mistakes I have made all throught this story. I have made half- hearted edits, but have decided to give it better editing and, in some spots, a bit of a re- write. Just so you know. :)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prologue

_There's something wrong. What is it?_

Julia Hoffman looked around the garden of Collinwood, nervously. She had been in her room, researching some medical journals and her original notes she made when she first attempted to cure Barnabas of his Vampirism. All she achieved was a mounting frustration. In order to relieve the pressure and to gain a new perspective on the problem, Julia had decided to take a walk in the garden.

She had been walking slowly along the paths for nearly thirty minutes when she had first felt a chill that brought with it a sense of dangers as if she felt someone watching her who has evil intentions.

Julia hugged herself as her keen eyes scanned every place that could conceivably hide a full- grown man. Seeing nothing, she turned around and started to pick up her pace slightly.

Julia waited for a few minutes, but when nothing happened, she just chalked it up to jitters and her thoughts returned to her problem of curing Barnabas, putting the sound she heard out of her mind for the moment. _What if I could somehow create a serum that could combine- What was that? _Julia spun around again at the sound of a thin branch snapping underfoot.

She raised her hand to her throat as she took a step toward the noise, even though all her instincts were screaming at her to turn around and run back into the house.

Julia licked her suddenly dry lips as she took another step forward.

_It's only David trying to frighten me, _she reasoned.

_No, it's something worse, _her instincts seemed to say.

"D- David?" Julia asked, hesitantly.

There was no reply.

Another step and she had reached the tree line of the woods. "David?" she called again. "David, if you are doing this, then I _will_ tell your father."

When there was still no reply, Julia pulled back a clump of bushes from which she was almost positive the sound had originated, and screamed.

End of Prologue

A/N: Perhaps I should warn you that this story may be all over the place and may seem discombobulated. Hopefully, as the story goes on, it will seem more together. This story is, also, just a writing exercise_. _I hope you enjoyed. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

"Julia, are you alright?"

Julia looked up from her notebook and met Barnabas's concerned gaze. "Of course I am. Why?"

Barnabas slightly raised an eyebrow. "No reason except that I usually find things more difficult to read when they are upside down."

Julia glanced down at her book and saw that it was, indeed, upside down. It has been a week since the terrifying dream. It had been the first dream in a long while she had woken up from, screaming.

When Julia closed her eyes she was back in her room that night with a concerned Carolyn seeing if she was okay. Julia told her about what she had dreamed. She had hesitated when she started to describe what was behind the bushes. When Carolyn had urged her on, Julia had told her that she couldn't remember. For some reason, it bothered her that she couldn't remember what she had seen. She had tried to remember for the better part of that day, but finally gave up on it when she kept drawing a blank.

The next night, Julia dreamt the same dream, though the warning was stronger. After that she had the same dream every night for the next week with the warnings of danger growing stronger and stronger. Every morning, after she woke up, she couldn't remember what she had found. Now, her temporary amnesia was beginning to scare her.

Julia jumped as she felt hands on her arms. She blinked as she became aware of Barnabas's face close to her own. "Julia, do not lie. I know you far too well for that. Tell me, what is it?"

Barnabas watched his friend's green eyes as they showed him her indecision, then, finally, her determination. He knew Julia wasn't going to tell him. At least, not yet.

"I'm fine, Barnabas. Really," Julia insisted.

Barnabas narrowed his eyes and straightened. He would let it go. For now, but he hoped that Julia would tell him soon.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: I hope that this doesn't seem too fast paced. I wrote the first three chapters Saturday night and I was kind of barely paying attention to what I wrote, so that may explain a few things. :p Anyway, I would like to know how you think I'm doing so far. :D I hope you enjoyed. :D


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

Julia shook her head, trying to get rid of the weariness she always seemed to feel lately. She didn't understand why she kept having the same dream over and over again.

She knew her friends were concerned about her. Even though, Julia knew that they knew something was wrong, she continued with her calm charade. She hoped to convince them, and herself, that everything was fine.

To avoid their concerned looks and the questions they so desperately wanted to ask, Julia spent the most of her time either in her room or in her laboratory in the cellar of the Old House, where she was now.

Julia arched her back in a stretch and looked at her watch. At seeing the time, she stood and grabbed the materials she would need to test her theory. Barnabas would be up soon and she wanted to be gone by then.

She was half way across the room, adjusting the items she had placed in her bag, when the door opened and Willie came in, carrying a tray of food. He paused when he saw her. Julia froze.

"Why are ya leavin' so soon, Julia?" he asked, confused. "I thought you were gonna see Barnabas tonight."

"I can't tonight, Willie. I think I'm on the verge of a breakthrough." It wasn't a total lie. She had found a promising start.

Willie walked past Julia and placed the tray carefully on her desk. "But you haven't seen Barnabas since the other night," Willie turned to face her, his concern and confusion evident in his blue eyes. "What happened? Did you two have another fight?"

Julia didn't quite meet his gaze as she answered, "No, we didn't. I just don't want to see him until I know for sure that what I'm working on can cure him. I don't want to raise Barnabas's hopes up only to kill them again. You know how he can get."

Willie narrowed his eyes slightly as he held her gaze. "What's the real reason, Doctor?"

Julia looked down at her bag to make sure everything was in its proper place before closing it with a snap. She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"I'll see you later, Willie," she said over her shoulder just before the door closed.

Willie stared after her, wondering what was wrong with her. He knew Julia could be abrupt, especially if she was protecting Barnabas, but she had never been so abrupt with him. Sure, she didn't always answer his questions, but she, at the very least, had given him some kind of answer. His concern deepened into worry. He had heard talk from the servants at Collinwood that she rarely came out of her room except to eat and to go to the Old House.

Why was Julia avoiding everybody? Willie decided to keep an eye on her when he could just to ease his worry.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry that it was a bit abrupt and that it seems a bit... boring, but things will pick up soon. :D I hope you enjoyed. :D


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Julia shot upright, her hands already covering her mouth to muffle her scream, which quickly turned to sobs.

It was the dream again. Although, this time she remembered something of what was in the bushes. Only one thing: blood everywhere.

_It was a dream, just a dream. It's not real, _she tried to reassure herself.

_No, _a voice countered, _No, it was not just a dream._

Julia held her head in her hands and closed her eyes. As she did so, the image of the blood forced itself to foreground of her mind's eye. She quickly opened her eyes and lifted her head. There would be no more sleep for her this night.

She dressed, then flipped on the overhead light and sat down behind her desk where she had left her experiment the day before, but she didn't see it. Instead, she stared out into space. She couldn't get her mind away from the blood and the sense that she knew whose blood it was.

She came out of her daze as she heard a dog howling in the distance. Julia turned her head in the direction of her window, quelling the reflexive urge to go to Barnabas. She knew he would find her before the night grew to be too much later. Besides, she had a pretty good idea about what, rather whom, was worrying him.

As the dogs howled again, Julia stood and went to the window anxiously. A few minutes later, she saw a bat hovering outside. She stepped back a few paces and crossed her arms over her chest as the bat disappeared and Barnabas appeared inside her room. Julia glared at him. "Barnabas, what is wrong with using the door?"

"And wake the house at three in the morning?" he responded.

"Your cousins seem to be night owls in any case. I'm sure someone would be up," Julia countered, still glaring at him. "What is it?"

Barnabas shifted. "Julia, I, and everyone else, are very worried about you. Tell me what is wrong."

Julia blinked. She hadn't expected him to be this blunt. "Willie told you what happened this afternoon." It wasn't a question.

"He told me that you have been avoiding interactions with everyone else as much as possible. Why?" Barnabas asked, as he took a few steps closer to her.

Julia saw his deep concern for her in his eyes. She sighed and resumed her seat. "It's nothing."

Barnabas knew Julia was trying to put him off, but he crouched next to her chair and looked her in the eye. "I want the truth, Julia."

Julia's eyes flicked away from him as she considered her choices. Finally, she mumbled, hesitantly, "A dream."

"What kind of dream?" Barnabas asked, seeing the truth in her eyes.

"Barnabas, it's just a dream. A dream that came from too much stress," Julia insisted as she met his steady gaze once more.

Barnabas remained silent and continued to stare at her.

Julia sighed again and dropped her gaze to her hands clasped together in her lap, knowing that he wouldn't settle for anything less than the truth, and told him her dream.

After she finished, Barnabas stood and walked a small distance away from her, considering what he had been told.

Julia watched him for a moment before saying, "There is one more thing."

He turned around and returned his gaze to her. "What?"

"Tonight, I had the same dream, though, I do remember one more detail," Julia hesitated.

Barnabas, seeing that she was distressed, came back to her side and placed his hand on both of hers. "Tell me what you saw," he urged, quietly.

He blinked as he saw tears fall down her cheeks. "B- Barnabas," Julia started, her voice crackling, "Barnabas, I- I saw..." she faltered.

Julia squeezed her eyes shut, trying to compose herself enough to tell him. She grasped his hand, seeking comfort and strength. Barnabas knew that whatever Julia was trying to tell him was bad.

Finally, Julia opened her eyes and held his gaze. He didn't like the eerie calm, almost dead, look in her eyes. "Barnabas," she started again, her voice matching the look in her eyes. "I saw blood. It was your blood."

End of Chapter 3

A/N: I hate those recurring dreams. Especially if they are a nightmare. *shudders* Poor Julia. :( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :D


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

"Are you passing through, Miss?"

The woman looked at the innkeeper and flashed a brilliant smile. "Yes, but I may stay here if things go well."

The innkeeper gave the beautiful young woman a strange look. There was something about the way she said that that he didn't like, but he shook the feeling off and handed the stranger her key. "Room 48 is yours, Miss."

The woman smiled her thanks, took the key, and carried her single small suitcase down the hall and into her room. There, she deposited it on her bed and went to her window.

She looked in the direction of the Old House and said, "I'm home."

* * *

><p>Julia snapped awake and inhaled sharply. She looked around her room, disoriented. The last thing she remembered was Barnabas comforting her after she described her dream. She must have fallen asleep.<p>

Sleep.

Julia had slept, but she didn't dream.

Her relief was quickly overshadowed by her puzzlement. If she hadn't dreamt, then what was the reason for this dread she felt and for the feeling that time was running out?

She got out of bed and sat down at her desk, hoping to keep her mind off this feeling as well as hoping to iron out the few wrinkles that she had found in her formula for the serum.

Thirty minutes later, she had succeeded in distracting herself, but was failing miserably at fixing the flaws in her formula. She was considering a break when a knock sounded on her door.

"Yes?" she called, distractedly.

The door opened and Carolyn poked her head in. "Is it all right to come in, Julia?"

Julia looked up from her microscope and blinked, bringing herself out of her intense concentration. "Of course, is there something wrong?"

Carolyn came in, shut the door behind her, and perched on the edge of her bed. "I was going to ask you that same question. Everyone is worried about you, Julia. You haven't been yourself lately."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I have just been busy working with this patient who has an extremely rare blood disorder. I guess I have been too wrapped up with finding a cure for him," Julia answered, turning in her chair to face the younger woman.

"Is that what you are working on, now?" Carolyn asked, gesturing to the desk behind Julia.

Julia half turned towards the desk. "Yes, as a matter of fact."

"May I see it?" Carolyn asked, slightly hesitant. Her expression was one of intense curiosity.

Glancing quickly at her notes to make sure nothing compromising was visible; Julia stood and motioned for Carolyn to take her place at the desk. Carolyn stood, and then sat in the desk chair.

Julia motioned to the microscope and the slide underneath and said, "This is a sample of his blood before I add a test serum to see if I can cure him. What do you see?"

Carolyn leaned forward and peered into the lens. "The blood looks more brown than red as if it were old."

"It's part of the disorder. Do you see something in the blood that looks flat and circular in shape?" Julia asked.

"Yes."

"Those are what we call 'blood cells.' They carry oxygen throughout the body. Do you see what they are doing?"

"It looks as though they are attacking each other," Carolyn looked up and gazed at Julia. "Is this normal or, also, a part of the disorder?"

"Part of the disorder," Julia said as she was readying another slide. She switched slides and explained, "I have added the test serum to this sample from the same patient." She straightened and leaned against the side of the desk. "Look and tell me what you see."

Carolyn turned back to the microscope and looked into it again. "It seems as though the blood is redder than the previous slide and that the blood cells don't seem to be attacking each other as much as before."

Julia arched an eyebrow and pushed off the edge of the desk and said, "Let me see."

Carolyn stood and moved to the side as Julia quickly took her place. When she looked in the microscope, she confirmed what Carolyn had seen and saw that the problems she had been experiencing before were not evident. Julia's excitement was evident in her stance.

After looking into the microscope for a little over a minute, Julia raised her head and met Carolyn's gaze. "I think this may be a temporary solution until a more permanent one can be found. I need to conduct more tests on it first."

Carolyn smiled and turned to leave, then stopped, "I almost forgot, will you be here for dinner?"

Julia shook her head. "No, I'll be at the Old House tonight."

Carolyn nodded in acknowledgement and left Julia to her thoughts.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! A long chapter! ^_^ I'm so proud of myself. :D I hope you enjoyed. :D


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

As Barnabas rolled down his sleeve, he glanced at Julia, who was recapping the hypodermic needle that held a small sample of his blood. He knew she was on the verge of something that would, hopefully, cure him once and for all.

Julia wordlessly left the drawing room at the Old House and made her way down to her lab in the cellar. Barnabas followed her out of curiosity.

He watched as Julia gathered what she needed for her tests. She added a dark blue liquid to the slide she was viewing, and then looked again. Barnabas caught a small smile flit across her face before she could hide it.

Julia looked at him some hesitancy and said, "I may have found a temporary cure. The tests that I have run on it, so far, are looking positive. I would like to start using it next week."

A spark of hope flared to life within Barnabas. "Why not try it tonight, or tomorrow night?"

"I have to give some injections first to help prevent anything unforeseeable from happening," she said, arching an eyebrow and looking at him pointedly.

Barnabas knew what specific event Julia was remembering and looked away. He still had a bit of guilt from that incident. He, also, knew she was teasing him. "Which wouldn't have happened had a certain doctor told me the side effects," he countered. "Besides, that was only one incident."

Julia tilted her head back and crossed her arms over her chest as her green eyes sparkled with good humor. "A lesson that was never learned, rather it was learned, but then forgotten."

Barnabas returned his gaze to his friend and slightly smiled, enjoying the banter between them. He came closer until he stood beside Julia. "And what lesson was that, Doctor?"

"Perhaps one of patience and that for every action there is a reaction," she said, with an answering smile.

"Perhaps so, Julia, though who's to say I did learn something from that experience?" Barnabas asked, suddenly feeling something he hadn't felt since 1841.

Julia noticed the expression in Barnabas's eyes change from amusement to something else. Something she couldn't dare to hope of seeing in his eyes when he looked at her. She kept her gaze locked on his and responded; "Only you can say for sure, Barnabas."

_Why is it so difficult to think right now? _Barnabas wondered. He had a feeling he was treading in dangerous waters. He knew it for certain when he felt the desire to kiss her.

Barnabas saw the anticipation in her eyes, but instead of following through, he drew back and broke eye contact, mindful of the curse he was still under and what it would mean for Julia if he told her how he truly felt. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not to Julia.

Julia turned back to her desk, but not before Barnabas caught the flash of hurt and disappointment in her green eyes at what she perceived as his rejection.

Before Barnabas could attempt to explain, Julia turned back to him. Her hurt and disappointment were concealed, though he knew they were still there.

"I'll start the preparation of the serum for you tomorrow night," she said, "But for now, I have a few more tests to run." She raised an eyebrow.

Barnabas took the hint and turned to leave. Before he did, though, Barnabas touched her arm apologetically; Julia gave him a soft smile. He saw that she semi- understood. He left Julia's laboratory with a determined air.

Barnabas swore to himself that he would protect Julia, even at the cost of his own life.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :D


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is rather on the short side, but, hopefully it fits. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6

Julia growled her frustration as she dropped yet another beaker. After she had gone to bed last night, she had the dream again with a greater feeling of danger and warning. And all throughout today, that feeling had been growing greater and greater, until she was almost a nervous wreck. She knew that something bad was going to happen.

Julia bent down and picked up the broken fragments of glass that were scattered all over the floor. The feeling of nearing danger wasn't the only thing distracting her. Even though he wasn't here, Barnabas was, also, distracting her. His actions the night before left her feeling confused. Yes, she had wanted him to look at her like that for so long, but now that he had, it made her feel borderline uneasy. He had never looked at her like that before.

She quickly brought herself back to the present before she could cut herself on the sharp edges of the shattered glass, silently berating herself on her straying attention.

As Julia dumped the handful of glass in the trash can in her room, she sighed, trying to banish her thoughts out of head, and tried to focus on her work. She had minimal success.

* * *

><p>Julia was interrupted a few hours later by a knock on her door. "Yes?" Julia called, distractedly.<p>

The door was opened to reveal a servant. She stepped into the room and said, "There is a lady waiting for you in the drawing room, Doctor."

Julia looked up from her notebook in surprise. "Who is it?"

The servant just shook her head and said, "She wouldn't give her name."

Julia looked up from her notebook in curiosity. "Alright, I'll see her."

The servant left ahead of Julia to inform the visitor that she will be down shortly.

Julia closed her notebook and placed it in the bottom drawer in her desk and locked it. She stood and made her way to the drawing room downstairs.

When she arrived, the woman was wearing a black cloak with the hood up, facing the fireplace, so that her back would be facing the doorway.

The feeling of danger Julia had been fighting all day flared up. She cautiously entered the room and asked, "May I help you?"

The woman turned her head slightly at the sound of Julia's voice, then turned around completely and lowered her hood. Julia gasped in shock.

"Yes. You may stop seeing my husband, Doctor Hoffman," Angelique Collins stated.

End of Chapter 6

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :D


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. As you can see this was a long chapter to type and I'm glad it's finally done. :p Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7

"Angelique? No. How can you be here?" Julia asked, stunned.

Angelique grinned evilly, "Julia, you should have had enough experience with the supernatural by now to know the answer to that question already."

Julia narrowed her eyes at Angelique's condescending tone. "You know very well I didn't mean that."

"And you should know the answer to that question, as well," Angelique said. Her voice became threatening. "Since time travelling seems to make one forgetful allow me to remind you of my husband Barnabas Collins."

Julia slowly nodded her head once in understanding. "Of course. You came back to make Barnabas love you."

"He already loves me," Angelique argued.

Julia glared at the witch, "Then why are you here?"

"As I said, _Sister Dear_," Angelique hissed, referring to Julia's cover story in 1840, "to tell you to stay away from Barnabas."

"And if I don't?" Julia asked.

Angelique's grey eyes narrowed slightly. "If you don't stay away from Barnabas, then you will regret ever meeting him. I guarantee it."

* * *

><p>"What is wrong, Willie?" Barnabas asked, still in his coffin.<p>

Willie fidgeted slightly. He had been in the cellar right before sundown, waiting for Barnabas to rise for the night. "There is a stranger in town," he said, hesitantly.

Barnabas climbed out of his coffin and closed the lid. He turned to his former servant and asked, "Does this stranger pose a threat?"

Willie broke eye contact. "W- Well, s- she's not exactly a stranger."

"'She?'" Barnabas repeated, already suspecting who the "stranger" was and why she had come back.

Willie nodded. "A- Angelique is here. I saw her in the town."

"I might have known she wouldn't leave me alone," Barnabas snarled. "Where is she now?"

"She had been at Collinwood earlier, and then she returned to town," Willie reported.

"Where is Julia?" Barnabas asked.

"She's already in the lab."

Barnabas walked past Willie. "How long has she been here?"

"Couple of hours, I think," Willie said.

Barnabas quickly made his way to Julia's laboratory. Dread overcame his anticipation of seeing Julia. He dreaded what his estranged wife demanded and what she threatened to do to Julia if she didn't comply. He knew that Angelique's threats weren't idle.

Barnabas arrived in front of the door to the laboratory. He opened it soundlessly and slipped through. He saw Julia checking her notes and looking into the microscope. He felt a flutter in his heart as he watched her.

Barnabas had known that Julia was in love with him when she offered her blood to reverse the accelerated aging that had been done to him due to his impatience and the massive dose of serum. He had told her, then, that he would never return her love.

Even then, Barnabas wasn't as unreceptive to her love as he had made himself appear to be. Though it had taken him time travelling to 1840 to make him realize he just how deeply he returned her love.

With an effort, Barnabas returned his mind to what he was doing here in the first place. He took a step further and said, "Julia."

Startled, Julia jumped and spun around. When she saw it was only Barnabas, she smiled her welcome and said, "I'm almost ready for the first preparatory shot." She turned around as she was still speaking and continued to work. Julia started again when she felt Barnabas's hands on her shoulders. She stopped and looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

Barnabas hesitated slightly before saying, "Perhaps we should postpone the experiment until Angelique leaves."

Julia raised an eyebrow and said cynically, "Which should be the next time someone kills her."

"Julia, I know that she has threatened you. I'm not willing to see you cursed, or, even, killed because of me. I insist we wait until Angelique is gone before we start with the experiment."

Julia opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again when she saw the genuine fear and concern in his brown eyes. She wordlessly nodded her consent.

Undeniable relief flashed in his eyes. "Thank you, Julia."

Julia returned her attention to her desk and started gathering the different materials she would need to conduct more tests on the serum. "At least with the extra time, I can be _positive _the serum will work."

She turned her gaze back to him. Their eyes locked as something sparked between them. Barnabas took a step closer as Julia leaned forward slightly.

The moment was broken as Willie burst in. "Angelique wants to see ya, Barn-" he froze as he noticed how close his two friends were standing.

He started to stammer an apology, but Barnabas cut him off. "Tell her I'll be there in a moment."

Willie immediately turned around and practically fled from the room. As he did, Julia moved past Barnabas and said, with her back turned to him, "I'll go out the back while you talk with her."

Julia didn't see the disappointment in Barnabas's eyes as she followed Willie out the laboratory's door.

End of Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! :D


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8

Before he left the basement, Barnabas composed himself so that Angelique could not use any expression on his face against him. He, then, turned his attention to Julia, who was right behind him and raised an eyebrow, questioningly. _Are you ready? _She nodded.

Barnabas opened the cellar door and went straight to the drawing room where Angelique was sure to be waiting for him to appear. He stood in the doorway and saw her back was toward him.

"Angelique," he acknowledged frostily as he stepped further into the room.

Angelique turned around with a delighted expression in her light grey eyes. How he hated her. "Barnabas," she greeted.

"What do you want, Angelique?" he asked. He tried to keep the coldness in his voice at a minimum, but he couldn't help it.

She blinked in obvious surprise. "Is that any way to greet your wife of one hundred seventy- six years?"

"You cannot claim me as your husband since it was 'Until death do us part.' Which it has. Multiple times," Barnabas countered.

"Do I look dead to you?" she asked in an injured tone that any woman might use if they had been on the receiving end of such an insult.

If Barnabas didn't know any better, he would have let his guard down and comforted her, but he didn't. Instead, his guard rose a bit higher. "Why have you come, Angelique?"

"To see my husband, whom I love," she answered, innocently.

"What do you want?" Barnabas asked, narrowing his eyes. He knew her too well.

When Angelique saw that Barnabas didn't believe her, she dropped her facade and growled, "Stay away from Julia."

Barnabas raised an eyebrow, slightly amused at Angelique's jealous tone. "I think you know as well as I do that that is not possible. Especially since this is a small town." As he talked, he moved toward the fireplace. Barnabas smiled slightly as his sharp hearing picked up a soft snick as the back door closed. He knew Julia was safe for now. "Not even you can change that, Angelique," Barnabas continued.

Angelique glared at him and responded, her voice was cold enough to freeze the inside of a volcano, "Perhaps not, Barnabas, but I see your heart and the one who claims it. You may deny it if you wish, but hear me now, Barnabas, if you do continue to see her, she _will_ suffer for it!"

With that, Angelique spun around on her heel and left.

End of Chapter 8

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :D


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Since my computer has stopped messing up, for now, I have decided to type up and post this chapter which is a bit longer than the previous. :p Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9

_She pulled back the bushes and screamed. There, she found blood splattered over everything._

_Her medical training kicked in and she started looking for the source of all this blood, even though the fast beating of her heart and the sadness in her soul told her whose blood it was. She found his body half hidden ten yards away from where she stood._

_Julia tried to make as little disturbance as possible as she picked her way toward Barnabas's body, hoping that he was miraculously still alive even though the amount of blood told her it was impossible. Still, that hope burned._

_When she saw his body, Julia clamped her hand over her mouth either to hold in a scream, sob, or both she didn't know as she knelt next to the badly mangled body._

_The snapping of a twig brought Julia on alert. Whatever had killed Barnabas was still out here. She slowly rose and started walking backward in the direction she had come..._

"STOP IT!" Julia screamed as she bolted upright.

She stared at the opposite wall, then, remembering what she had seen, raised a hand to muffle the sobs. She remembered everything "Why?" she sobbed.

What was the purpose for this dream? Why was she the one to have it?

Julia lifted her head as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and asked, "I thought you were too angry to appear to us again."

"I'm not now. I knew you needed me," Sarah responded.

Julia looked away. "Do you know why I keep having this dream?"

The ghost of the little girl nodded, slightly. "It's a warning. Perhaps a glimpse of what _will _happen, if you don't change the course of coming events."

"Why did it have to be me?" Julia asked, returning her gaze to the child.

"Because you are the only one who truly knows what's going on. Besides," Sarah added, with a smile. "You love Barnabas and he needs you." Sarah stood and then started to disappear. "I have _to_ go, now."

"Sarah, wait! One more question." Julia pleaded.

The little girl tilted her head. "Yes?"

"What is the danger?" Julia asked.

Sarah's brown eyes became amused. "Not _what_, but _whom _and I think you know the answer."

"But Angelique can't do what I saw to Barnabas. She's not able to kill him, much less mutilate him." Julia protested.

"Who knows what one might do if they become desperate enough," Sarah said, as she disappeared.

Julia stared at the spot where Sarah had been standing, her mouth open to issue a reflexive protest, but she closed it again before she could say anything. She was still thinking about what Sarah had told her when the sun started to set.

End of Chapter 9

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :D


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10

The shadows of dusk lengthened and found Julia still in her room, wondering how she can proceed for preventing what she saw from happening. And how she was going to tell Barnabas about Sarah's visit.

Julia left her room and made her way to the foyer. She had to tell Barnabas no matter the consequences.

When she entered the Old House, Julia caught sight of Willie in the drawing room, lighting the candles. "Where's Barnabas?" she asked.

Willie snapped his head up at the sound of her voice, startled. When he saw it was Julia, he relaxed and gave her a friendly smile, then continued with his work. "He's already gone."

"When did he leave?" Julia asked, casually.

Willie looked at her curiously. "Nearly fifteen minutes ago, I think. Why?"

"I need to tell him something, but it'll have to wait until he gets back," Julia said, a bit disappointedly. She turned and headed for the basement. "I'll be in my lab."

"Okay, Julia," Willie said, as he watched her walk away. He knew that something was off.

Ten minutes went by when the front door opened and Barnabas entered. Willie came to him as he hanged his coat on the coat rack. "What is it, Willie?" Barnabas asked as he turned to face his former servant.

"Julia's here and she wants to talk with ya," Willie answered.

"Oh?" Barnabas asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Where is she?"

"She's in her lab."

Barnabas moved in the direction of the cellar, but Willie stopped him. "I'm worried about Julia, Barnabas. She hasn't been herself in a while. What's wrong with her?"

Barnabas's eyes mirrored Willie's concern a second before he faced Willie. "She's probably focused too much on finding a cure for me."

Willie's blue eyes narrowed. He knew by now when Barnabas was trying to keep something from him. "If that's true, then why is she still worried about it when she thinks she's found the right one?"

It was Barnabas's turn to narrow his eyes, but in a silent warning to Willie for him to back off. "Perhaps she has found a flaw. If it's not the serum, Willie, then it may have something to do with Windcliff."

"She hadn't been back to Windcliff much for the past month," Willie reminded. "Barnabas, I know you do know what's wrong with Julia, but you're not sayin'. Why?" Willie gripped Barnabas's arm as the vampire made ready to leave without answering. "Please, Barnabas, at least answer this: Whatever is scarin' Julia, is it bad?"

Barnabas shook Willie's hand off his arm and looked like he was going to leave without answering again, but he paused and said, "I believe so." With that, he continued on his way to the cellar, but stopped by the door. "Willie, this goes no farther than us."

Willie nodded. "No worries, Barnabas."

Satisfied, Barnabas went into the cellar in search of Julia.

End of Chapter 10

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :D


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: There will be a bit of jumping going around here. Time- wise, that is. :p When this chapter first starts with Angelique, it will take place right before nightfall. When Angelique's segment ends, it will be late into the night. The next segment with Barnabas and Julia begins some minutes where the last chapter leaves off and takes place in between the previous segment. Now that everyone is as confused as all get out, enjoy! :p :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11

Angelique growled. She knew Julia was still seeing Barnabas. And she was aware of their mutual attraction for each other. She, also, knew she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't harm Julia for fear of losing whatever glimmer of a chance she might have with Barnabas, nor could she kill her for the same reason. As much as Angelique hated it, she knew she had to leave Julia alone unharmed.

Angelique sighed angrily and glared out her window at the approaching night, then paused. A thought came to her, and then grew to be an idea. Yes, she will leave Julia alone. After all, there are other places she could hurt besides Julia's physical being.

She laughed. Emotional and mental pain is usually the hardest to get over, unlike physical pain which would be over as long as the wound healed.

She knew Barnabas wouldn't dare declare his love for Julia due to the curse, nor she for him due to her fear of being rejected outright. This made things simpler for Angelique.

"Sweet dreams, Julia," Angelique said, with a cruel smile.

She turned away from the window and sat at the small table that wasn't far from it. Angelique cleared her mind of everything except Julia and concentrated.

* * *

><p>Barnabas stared at Julia in shock. "Sarah came back?"<p>

Julia reached out and touched his arm. "Yes. She was the one who sent me the dream to warn me about what will happen if Angelique is not stopped."

Barnabas turned away from Julia, trying to absorb this information. Julia had told him that she had completely remembered her dream and that Sarah had come to explain what the dream was, but Julia was vague on what had happened in the dream, but she did tell him that Angelique was the cause of all the horror in the dream.

"Barnabas?" Julia asked, nervously.

He turned around and gave her a reassuring look, though he was a bit hurt.

The last time Julia said she saw Sarah was during the rocky beginning of their relationship where Barnabas was truly more of a beast than a man, without compassion, pity, or a conscience. So when Julia had said she saw Sarah, Barnabas had almost killed her. Granted, Julia had taunted him with the fact that his dear little sister had yet to appear to him at that time.

Barnabas thought on those times with sadness and anger at himself for being too blind and too afraid to trust anyone with his secret, something he would have done, and did do, anything to protect. Especially kill anyone who may have had the slightest of suspicions about him.

Julia visibly relaxed when she saw his look. Even though she knew that Barnabas wouldn't harm her for telling him about his sister, she had reflexively tensed when he turned away. Apparently, even after five years of knowing and being around a vampire, Julia was still a bit wary about him. She took a half step toward Barnabas to gently snap him out of his reverie. "Barnabas," she said quietly. She waited until she had his full attention, and then continued, "What will we do about Angelique?"

"You mean what _I _will do concerning Angelique," Barnabas answered.

Julia raised her eyebrows. "No, Barnabas. I meant what I asked. We have always been together when we needed each other the most."

"Not this time, Julia," Barnabas said.

Julia crossed her arms over her chest and slightly narrowed her eyes. "Why? We have handled her and her minions before."

Without answering, Barnabas turned and left her laboratory. Julia followed him. "Barnabas!" she called after him. "Barnabas, stop!"

He didn't until he reached the drawing room. He stood in front of the fireplace with his back to her. Julia came up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder as she asked, "What's wrong, Barnabas?"

Barnabas answered, without turning around, "It's too dangerous for you to be involved with Angelique. It would be better if I dealt with her alone."

'"Too dangerous?'" Julia repeated, confused. "It was dangerous before. What makes this time any different than the previous times?"

"Don't you understand?" Barnabas asked, pleadingly, as he swung around to face her. He gripped her upper arms firmly, but gently, and looked into her startled green eyes. "I care for you too much to allow you to place yourself in that great a danger!"

Julia swallowed as she saw the intense look in his dark eyes, pleading with her to stay out of it. She felt her heartbeat pick up as she thought she saw a tenderer look, something she had wanted to see in his eyes for the past five years.

Despite herself, Julia nodded. "Okay, but I'll be there should you need me."

He hugged her. "I know. Thank you, Julia."

Julia returned his hug and turned her face into his chest, trying not to remember his mutilated corpse. She feared that this was the only outcome of his encounter with Angelique.

Julia desperately hoped she was wrong.

End of Chapter 11

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :D


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12

"Julia," a voice called to her. A familiar voice, one she couldn't place.

"Who's there?" Julia called out, looking around her empty laboratory.

"Julia," the woman's voice called again. "Come with me, Julia." The door to the lab opened of its own accord.

In spite of the warning bells going off in her head, Julia stood from where she sat in her chair and followed the voice as it directed her out of the cellar and onto the first floor of the Old House.

"We must be quiet now," Julia's invisible guide warned her. "Go see what is happening in the drawing room."

Julia hesitated, knowing that what she was about to see would not be good, and then walked toward the entrance to the drawing room.

As Julia walked, a sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. It grew stronger with every step she took, but she couldn't stop walking. Finally, she reached the doorway and looked inside. She immediately wished she hadn't.

Inside, Julia saw two people engaged in a passionate kiss. She knew the man was Barnabas, but it took her a minute to recognize the woman as Angelique.

Julia clamped her hand over her mouth, to cover a scream or to prevent herself from throwing up. She didn't know which.

Eventually, the kiss ended and the two seeming lovers held each other's gaze. "Do you love me, Barnabas?" Angelique asked, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"With all my heart, Angelique," Barnabas replied, holding the witch close.

Julia wanted to turn and run, but it was as if an invisible force kept her there, forcing her to watch and listen, as well as making her mute.

Angelique smiled in satisfaction to his answer as her piercing grey eyes fluttered closed contentedly. "For a while, I thought you in love with Julia."

Barnabas raised a hand and stroked Angelique's blonde hair that was worn loosely and murmured, "There has not nor will there ever be anyone whom I love greater than you."

"No," Julia whimpered as her tears started to fall. The sick feeling turned into a feeling of betrayal toward Barnabas.

_Is this his true feelings toward Angelique? Is what he said about Angelique being his only love true? _She asked herself.

The answer came almost immediately. _It is not true. I know how he acted when he was in love with Josette. He never acted that way when we returned, though he did seem a bit depressed._

Julia shook her head at the scene in front of her as the couple shared another passionate kiss. "This can't be. This has to be a dream."

"It is and it isn't," the voice answered. "You are truly not here, but this is taking place right now."

Julia turned away, and then looked back at the couple. Something snapped. She knew that as perverse as this scene was, it _was_ taking place. She just _knew_. And, yet, she, also, knew that something didn't feel right with this. The atmosphere of the scene felt artificial as if it were a scene being rehearsed for a play. A play that was only put on for her benefit. Finally, it clicked.

Julia straightened, wiped her eyes, and said, in a voice that sounded as if she were barely restraining her hot anger, "Angelique Bouchard, I know this is you! Begone!"

There was a slight gasp of surprise just before the scene disappeared and was replaced by Julia's dark bedroom at Collinwood.

End of Chapter 12

A/N: Told you it would be weird. I hope you enjoyed. :D


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: This beginning conversation is a bit... slow, but things will pick up after it. I think. :S :p Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13

"I don't love you, Angelique," Barnabas said, with an edge in his voice.

"You told me you loved me once," Angelique reminded him.

Barnabas narrowed his eyes. "That was one hundred thirty years ago."

"So you lied to me," Angelique said in an injured tone.

"I admit I did love you then," Barnabas said, slightly hesitantly.

Angelique's grey eyes grew cold. "Only then?" She continued with her anger and jealousy evident in her tone. "You love another! I know who she is and she won't-" she cut herself off. Her eyes widened and she emitted a slight gasp as she felt and heard the effects of Julia's words.

She quickly realized that Barnabas was staring at her with curiosity and suspicion. "It doesn't matter," Angelique continued as if nothing had happened. "Just remember this: You will love me again!" With that, she turned and headed for the front door, feeling Barnabas's glare on her back the entire time.

Barnabas turned to look out the bay window to make sure Angelique had left, and then turned his gaze to the horizon. He felt the dawn approaching, but was greatly worried for Julia.

When Willie deemed it safe to enter the drawing room, he saw the conflict on Barnabas's face. "What's wrong, Barnabas?"

The only sign that the vampire had even heard Willie was half turning in his direction. Outside, a dog started to howl.

Willie came closer to Barnabas. "What is wrong, Barnabas?" he asked again, urgently.

"The dawn is coming, but I need to know that Julia is safe," Barnabas said, as if to himself.

He moved away from the window and Willie saw the determined expression in his eyes. He knew Barnabas had come to a decision. He followed Barnabas as he headed toward the front door.

"Barnabas, are ya nuts? It's almost dawn. If ya leave now, you won't be able to come back," Willie said, desperate to make his friend see reason.

Barnabas's movements slowed to a stop as the truth of Willie's words penetrated his worry for Julia's safety and activated his self-preservation instincts.

Barnabas snarled his frustration and swung around to face Willie. "Then I must rely on you to see if Julia is not hurt in any way and to watch her when I cannot."

"I'll watch out for her, Barnabas. Julia will be safe," Willie promised.

"She had better be," Barnabas said. "I would never forgive myself, or you, if anything should happen to her." He stared front door longingly for a moment, then reluctantly turned away and headed toward the cellar.

Willie knew, then, that this protectiveness and this worry Barnabas felt for Julia went beyond friendship. "You're in love with Julia. Aren't ya, Barnabas?"

Barnabas stopped. "Willie," he said without turning around. "Now is not the time to imagine things that aren't true." Then Barnabas continued toward his haven to escape the coming sunlight, not seeing the slight grin on Willie's face.

End of Chapter 13

A/N: See? :p As a side note, I am kind of rewriting chapters 14 and 15 so they may take a little longer to upload, just so you know. :D I hope you enjoyed. :D


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. I had finished rewritting the next chapter, but my internet had cut off, then my computer broke. *rolls eyes* I promise that the next chapter will be quicker. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 14

Willie paced nervously in the foyer of Collinwood, waiting to see Julia. He turned when he heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. He immediately went to the stairs. "Will she see me?" he asked.

"No. Julia seemed to be upset about something and said she didn't want to see anyone," Elizabeth said as she moved past him.

Willie followed the matriarch into the drawing room and asked, "Mrs. Stoddard, did you tell Julia that I was the one who wanted to see her?"

"I did."

"A- And she still said no?" Willie asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"If Julia won't see me, then may I see go see her?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Willie," Elizabeth said, hesitantly.

Willie looked at her questioningly and asked, "Why?"

"Julia was badly upset when I saw her," Elizabeth replied.

"I still need to see her," Willie pleaded.

Elizabeth slightly raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she thought for a minute. Finally, she gave a slight hesitant nod and told him where Julia's room was located.

Willie thanked her, and then rushed out of the room and up the stairs. Once he was in the corridor where the bedrooms were located, he found Julia's door without difficulty and knocked. At Julia's invitation, he poked his head inside.

Willie saw her standing in front of her window, looking outside. "Julia?"

Julia turned around at the sound of his voice, "Willie, I thought I said I didn't want to see you."

"Barnabas was worried about you," Willie said as he stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. "I told him I would see if you were okay." He paused, and then asked, "Are ya?"

"I don't know, anymore," Julia answered as she turned back to the window.

"What happened?" Willie asked, his own concern coming into play.

Julia sighed. "Nothing."

"'Nothin','" Willie repeated. "Since when did Dr. Julia Hoffman become afraid over nothin'?"

"Willie, I don't wish to discuss this," Julia responded, her tone becoming slightly irritated.

"Did Angelique do somethin'?" Willie asked, ignoring Julia's tone.

He saw Julia flinch at the witch's name. "No," she said, slowly.

Willie raised an eyebrow. "That's not goin' to get me off your back, ya know."

Julia faced Willie again and stepped away from the window. "I'm not worried about _anything_. If that answer doesn't satisfy either you or Barnabas, then too bad."

"Julia, we are worried about you. Barnabas thinks that the reason Angelique had come to see him last night was to distract him from whatever she was doin' to you," Willie explained, "Barnabas had even wanted to see ya himself after Angelique left, but it was too close to dawn."

"What was Angelique doing at the Old House?" Julia asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"She was talkin' to Barnabas," Willie said.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Julia asked with a slight knowing smile.

Willie returned the smile, unabashedly, "Yeah, just in case."

Julia shook her head with amusement. "Of course," she said, and then turned serious. "I'll be at the Old House let Barnabas know that I'm fine."

Willie nodded. "Sure Julia."

With a friendly smile, he left.

End of Chapter 14

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :D


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 15

Julia watched Willie leave, then turned back to the window. She watched the early morning sun rise slowly over the horizon. Even though her eyes were on the sunrise, her thoughts were elsewhere.

When Elizabeth had told her that Willie had wanted to see her, Julia had felt that awful feeling of betrayal again. She had known that what she had seen the previous night was false, but feeling the stab of betrayal again raised a few doubts in her mind as well as that sick feeling she had felt in the dream. So Julia had told Elizabeth that she didn't want to see him, hoping to buy herself some time to sort out the confused feelings she had.

While she had been talking with Willie, though, Julia had felt her tangled feelings ease. Now that he was gone, they became tangled again. And she was reconsidering her decision about going to the Old House tonight.

Julia sighed and leaned her forehead against the cold glass of her window. Perhaps she shouldn't go back to the Old House. Not with this thing hanging over her head, which Barnabas would notice. Then again, she had already told Willie, who would tell Barnabas, who would become worried if she did not show up.

The image of Barnabas kissing Angelique flashed unbidden through her mind, dispelling that last thought. Angelique would probably be there, again, tonight.

_Barnabas won't miss me, _Julia thought, as she pushed off the window. She tried to ignore the pang of jealousy she felt as she crossed the room to her desk.

Her mind was made up. She'll stay away from the Old House. For tonight, at least.

Julia sighed again as she sat down in her desk chair. Staying away from the Old House and its master was easier said than done.

* * *

><p>"She said she would be here, Barnabas," Willie said, agitatedly.<p>

Barnabas didn't even pause in his pacing, not bothering to hide his concern over Julia's safety. Even though Willie had told him that Julia was alright this morning when he saw her, Barnabas knew that Angelique had done something the night before and that she may try something else tonight. Or she may have already tried and succeeded.

That thought _did _make him stop pacing the length of the drawing room. Barnabas turned and looked out the bay windows, anxiously. He would give Julia five more minutes, then he would search for her.

Willie sighed, then stood in front of Barnabas, disrupting the vampire's anxious pacing. "Barnabas, Julia didn't give a specific time, so she's not late," Willie placed his hands on Barnabas's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I know that you're very worried about her, but _please, _for goodness sake, stop pacing! You're startin' to make me nervous. If Julia said she'll be here, then she will. Nothin's gonna stop her from comin'!"

Barnabas shook Willie's hands off his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to retort, when they heard the front door open, then close.

"Barnabas?"

Both men shared a look of relief. It was then that Barnabas realized Willie had been just as worried as he, himself, had been.

"In here, Julia," Barnabas answered, calmly. None of his earlier anxiety, or current relief at hearing her, showed in his voice.

Julia appeared in the entrance. She gave Willie a friendly smile before turning to Barnabas. "I need to talk to you."

"I need to get some more firewood, anyway," Willie said. He slipped past Julia and left.

"What is it, Julia?" Barnabas asked.

"I think we should start with the experiment tonight," Julia answered.

Barnabas raised an eyebrow. "Angelique-"

"I don't care about Angelique right now. She's none of my concern," Julia interrupted.

"Why tonight?" Barnabas asked.

Julia stepped further into the room. "Because we both know she isn't leaving anytime soon. Meanwhile, the tests I have been performing are positive. So tonight is as good a time as any."

"Angelique will know. She will try to stop it or she will make sure it will never work," Barnabas said with a worried look in his dark eyes.

"No one will know. Not even Willie. At least not until we reach the point where no one can stop it," Julia slightly raised an eyebrow, silently daring him to challenge her.

Barnabas stared at her, thoughtfully. His mind was saying no, but the end result of being human again, his longest desire, made him nod, slightly. "Only as long as no one knows."

Julia smiled. "I promise no one will know."

"Then we will start tonight."

End of Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter was kind of difficult to rewrite, but I hope that it reads smoothly. I hope you enjoyed. :D


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is at least third, maybe fourth, from the end. This is rather an odd feeling. I've never gotten this close to the ending of a multi- chapter fic this long long before. Ejoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 16

"Why are you so quiet tonight, Julia?"

Julia recapped the syringe with her back turned toward Barnabas. Two nights have passed since she had given him the first prep shot. And since Angelique had first sent that vision. Julia had been having it every night since. Though they were in different settings and their conversations were different, it was still the same.

The visions felt so real that an uneasiness and, yes, a familiar hurt, which she tried to ignore, had been steadily growing so that it was difficult for Julia to meet Barnabas's eyes. She tried to shake off these feelings by reminding herself that the visions were not real and that Angelique was the one who was giving them to her. The uneasiness may leave, but the pain was still there.

"Julia, what's wrong?" Barnabas asked, concerned.

His voice snapped Julia out of her thoughts and brought her back to the present. She half- turned to him and said, "Nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just a little tired."

Barnabas raised an eyebrow. "That may be true, but I know there is something else that has been bothering you for the past two nights. Have you dreamt again?"

"No," Julia answered, reluctantly. She sighed and added, "I didn't have that dream again, but I did have another dream. From Angelique."

"Angelique?" Barnabas asked, alarmed. "What was it?"

"It had a sinister nature that was personal and I'd rather not describe it," she said, dropping the syringe into her back, which she closed with a snap. Julia finally turned and met Barnabas's gaze fully. "I'll start giving you the serum the night after tomorrow."

Barnabas gave her an odd look, but didn't remark on the sudden change in subject. He knew Julia won't tell him what she had dreamt about until she was ready. He just nodded in acknowledgement to what she had said and focused on buttoning his sleeve cuff. "How often have you been dreaming?"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter, Barnabas," Julia said, stepping past him and headed toward the door.

"Julia, please understand that I am concerned about you. Especially with Angelique giving you this dream," Barnabas said, taking hold of her arm as she passed him.

"I think after all this time, I should know how to fight her," Julia responded, looking into Barnabas's brown eyes. "And I should take care of her on my own. Please understand, Barnabas."

"I do understand, but you will need my help, Julia. Angelique can destroy her victims easier if they do not have help."

"I know, but I need to do this on my own, Barnabas."

Barnabas saw the determination and stubbornness in her green eyes. He knew that she would try whether or not he gave his consent. "Should you ever need me, I will be there."

Julia smiled. "Thank you, Barnabas." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Julia hesitated slightly before following through on a sudden impulse and kissed Barnabas's cheek, slightly surprising them both.

She pulled away, then headed for the door. She paused after opening it and said, "Good night, Barnabas. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Good night, Julia," Barnabas replied, still a bit shocked.

As he watched her leave, Barnabas felt the lonliness, he had always felt, come back. It felt heavier than before.

End of Chapter 16

A/N: I'm pretty worried that I am starting to sound like broken record. I hope that is not the case. :S I hope you enjoyed. :D


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter and the next one are kind of long and the last chapter is shaping up to be a long one, too. :p Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17

The experiment was nearly complete. It was three weeks since they had begun to use the actual serum and, so far, there were no signs of ill effects. By this time, Barnabas could awaken sooner and even be in the sun for a limited amount of time. His urge for blood had diminished greatly, until there was a not- quite twinge, but he still had to sleep in a coffin, he still had super human strength, and he still had his fangs.

Julia had assured him that with each dose, he would become more and more human. He believed her, but there was a part of him that wondered if he would be purely human again, or if this was to end like the ones before it had done. Barnabas did what he could to force these doubts away, but they always managed to sneak back in his mind and heart.

As Barnabas's condition improved over these few weeks, Julia had become increasingly more insomniac. The dreams that Angelique kept sending had become too painful to watch. Some nights, she had the same dream as the first one Angelique had sent her and others were of Barnabas rejecting Julia and accepting Angelique. Even though Julia knew they were all dreams, they still hurt. Especially the dreams where Barnabas rejects her because it reflected her worst fear. Not of Barnabas accepting Angelique, Julia knew that would never happen. She didn't think she would be able to handle another rejection.

The only thing Julia could do to fight back was to resist sleep for as long as possible. And, so far, she was winning this battle of wills, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. One night, she will have to sleep and the dreams will come.

Julia feared what they may contain.

* * *

><p>Angelique sat at her small table in her room, feeling both frustrated and triumphant.<p>

She was frustrated because she seemed to have, once again, underestimated the strength of Julia's will, but she knew that Julia was afraid of her dreams. This thought pulled her out of the beginnings of a depression and she started to laugh. A knock sounded at her door, cutting her off.

Angelique stood and glanced out the window, distantly realizing the sun had set, and opened the door. She blinked in surprise as she saw Barnabas standing in the hall.

"What are doing here?" she asked.

"To see you, of course," he answered coolly, raising an eyebrow. "May I come in?"

Angelique snapped herself out of her shock and wordlessly turned and walked back into the room, allowing him to enter. She watched him enter after her and close the door behind him, noticing that there was something different about him. Something that she couldn't put her finger on which greatly bothered her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Barnabas's eyes imperceptibly scanned Angelique's small- ish room and asked, as his eyes rested on her, "What are you doing to Julia?"

Angelique managed to hide her shock and jealousy behind a wide- eyed innocent expression. "I'm doing nothing to her. Is there something wrong with her?"

Barnabas narrowed his eyes. "You know the answer to that very well, Angelique. Your innocent act is not fooling me."

"I swear I'm not doing anything. How could I? I haven't seen her at all since I came," Angelique protested in an injured tone.

Barnabas's only response was to intensify his glare. Angelique felt the heat from it. _If looks could kill_, she thought.

Finally, he snarled, "Stop lying to me, for once! I know as well as you do that you do not have to see your victim in order to do something to them."

"What can I do to make you believe me?" Angelique asked, pleadingly.

Barnabas came closer to her and said, menacingly, "Leave Julia alone."

He, then, turned to the door and left, without waiting for her response. Angelique watched him go, feeling slightly stunned. She knew he hated her, but she caught a glimpse at how deep that hatred ran. She shook herself, once more, and closed the door.

Angelique, also, saw how deep Barnabas's feelings were toward Julia. Already, she was planning her next move. She would strike soon.

End of Chapter 17

A/N: Can I say that I don't like Angelique? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :D


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure how to end the story, but I think I got it, now. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 18

"You did _what_!" Julia asked, dumbfounded.

She had come to the Old House to administer the serum to Barnabas and he told her that he had confronted Angelique earlier that evening.

Barnabas rolled down his sleeve, not looking at Julia. He knew what he had done border- lined stupidity, but he couldn't stand by and watch Angelique as she destroys another person he loved, again. He just couldn't.

He hid his emotions behind a mask as he answered, "I confronted Angelique."

"What on Earth made you want to risk her seeing how close you are to being completely human?" Julia asked.

Barnabas met her glare, unflinchingly. "Because..." he trailed off as he realized what he had been about to say. He quickly changed the end of the sentence from _I love you_ to, "... I thought Angelique would actually admit something."

Julia raised an eyebrow at the break in the sentence, but didn't comment on it. Instead she said, "And did she?"

A bit relieved, Barnabas shook his head, slightly, "She did the opposite, which still confirmed she did something. Something she doesn't want me to know about."

"You still didn't tell me why you went in the first place," Julia insisted.

"Because I had to," Barnabas replied in a tone that made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it any further.

Julia raised her other eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, making it obvious that she didn't believe him, but she would let it go. For now, anyway. She recapped the syringe and dropped it into her bag. "You might as well tell me what happened during this encounter."

Barnabas gave her the summed version. When he was finished, Julia sat in silence for a few seconds, then asked, "And you don't think she suspects?"

"I appeared well after sunset to be sure," Barnabas said. "I don't think it is possible she knows."

"I just hope you're right, Barnabas," Julia said.

* * *

><p>Julia had left the Old House not too long after this conversation and returned to her room at Collinwood. She knew the Barnabas still had to hunt for blood. Even though his appetite for food was gaining as his urges for blood was diminishing, but he still needed blood.<p>

She had barely been in her room for thirty minutes, when there was a frantic knocking on he door. She stood from her desk and opened it, startled to see Willie outside. Immediately, she knew something was wrong.

Something passed through Willie's blue eyes. It passed quickly and Julia put it down to anxiety as he simply said, "its Barnabas."

Julia's heart stopped for a second before speeding up. She said nothing as her instincts kicked in and propelled her where she had left her medical bag, then she followed Willie back to the Old House, managing to ask a few questions about Barnabas's condition.

When they reached the front doors, Willie stopped and stepped aside. "I can't see him like this," he mumbled.

Julia nodded and stepped past him and into the foyer. She closed the door and headed into the drawing room, where Willie had said he left Barnabas, and stopped.

Barnabas was nowhere to be seen.

It was then that she knew it was a trap. Julia started backing out of the room, finally noticing Angelique just stepping out of the shadows, not far from her.

With a triumphant smile on her face, Angelique silently raised a hand and Julia's mind and body froze so she couldn't move.

"How easily predictable you are, Julia. If dear Barnabas is in trouble, you always come running, blind to whatever danger that may come your way. How touchingly sweet," Angelique sneered.

Julia could only glare at the witch. She tried to open her mouth, but her lips seemed to be glued shut.

Angelique stalked closer to her victim. "You have been a thorn in my side for long enough. It's time to die, Julia."

Her hands had been hidden behind her back, but Angelique brought her hands in front of her, producing a clay doll and a pin. She quickly stabbed the pin into the doll's head.

Pain erupted in Julia's skull. Pain so severe her vision started to black as she distantly felt herself falling to the floor. More pain erupted in her side from where it hit the floor.

The last thing she heard was Barnabas screaming her name.

End

A/N: And I'm pretty sure Angelique was a bit OOC. *wince* Anyway, I think this is my favorite cliffhanger. :p I hope your enjoyed. :D


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: The reason for the delay in posting this chapter was because I was working on the Epilogue, which I have now finished and will post it tomorrow at the latest. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 19

"JULIA!" Barnabas screamed.

Time seemed to slow as Julia's body crumpled to the floor. He shifted his gaze to Angelique, whose triumphant expression caused his rage to boil over. In a flash, Barnabas was across the room and had Angelique pinned against the wall with his hand around her throat.

"You have caused me enough pain," he snarled, "You have killed the first love of my life I refuse to let you kill my second!"

Angelique clawed at his hand, but he tightened his grip. "Julia... will... die!"

"No, Angelique," Barnabas said, his voice filled with the intense hatred he felt toward her. "No, Julia will live and _you_ shall be the one who dies." His grip tightened further.

Angelique's mouth opened and closed, gasping for air. Finally, she managed to gasp out, "Barnabas... you will... never... be free… of me!"

Barnabas squeezed his hand with all of his strength and, with a sickening snap, Angelique's neck broke. Barnabas snarled and threw her body across the room. He watched it land with hatred and disgust on his face.

He walked a few paces and picked up the doll Angelique had dropped and pulled the pin out. He dropped both items and knelt next to Julia, his expression softening.

"Julia?" he asked, softly. He held her gently.

Barnabas knew she was alright; merely unconscious, but he couldn't stop his tears from falling. "Julia, my dear, Julia," he whispered, running his hand over her cheek and hair, silently willing her awake.

"Barnabas?"

Barnabas breathed a somewhat shaky sigh of relief, getting himself under control again. "Yes, Julia, I am here."

Julia's eyelids fluttered open. She blinked twice, slowly sat up and looked around. "Angelique...?" she trailed off, her gaze finally resting on him.

"Dead," Barnabas answered, inclining his head toward the corpse.

Julia looked in the same direction and Barnabas felt the shudder that racked through her body. He gripped her chin and turned her head away from the body, forcing her to stop looking at it. She didn't resist.

"How are you?" Barnabas asked his eyes full of his intense concern and, Julia blinked as she saw something else there, too.

It took her a moment to regain her scattered thoughts, but she finally responded, "The pain is gone."

"And no other injuries?" Barnabas asked.

Julia started to shake her head until a dull throb reminded her of where she fell. "Just a few bruises, nothing more," she said, turning her head to meet his gaze.

Julia froze as she saw a tender expression in Barnabas's eyes. Before she could speak, Barnabas leaned in and kissed her lips gently. Julia's body tensed for a second in shock and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned his kiss. He held her tighter as the kiss grew more passionate.

End of Chapter 19

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :D


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, I couldn't wait to post this, too. Since it's so short. :p Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Epilogue

A few months later, Barnabas and Julia were married in the drawing room at Collinwood. Barnabas was completely human and remained so with the aid of the serum that had to be injected semi- annually.

Julia had no more dreams that warned her of future dangers. For some reason, this made her feel a bit uneasy and vulnerable because she worried that once she had relaxed her guard; Angelique would return and succeed in destroying her family.

But Angelique never returned and, for some unknown reason that made Julia worry a bit more.

End

A/N: And this is the last of it. :D Thank you to those who followed this story and for those who took the time to review. I appreciate them very much. Now I send you e- cookies to celebrate my first completion of a lengthy multi- chapter story. *cheers* Thanks again for reading. :D


End file.
